Sonic vs Spongebob
Description 2 popular iconic characters used in many games, cartoons, and movies. The blue fast hedgehog and the Yellow, spongey fry cook. Who would win a battle? First Speech OST: Invader Mion: In the 90's, many new mascots were being created. Rena: Some of them being animals. Mion: Some of them being very popular animal based mascots. Rena: Like Sonic the Hedgehog! Mion: And Spongebob Squarepants. Rena: I'm Rena Mion: And I'm Mion and it's our job to analyze their armors, stats and skills in order to figure out who would win a death battle! Sonic OST: Casino Night Zone Mion: Mobius was a planet seeming to be just so very peaceful. Rena: One day something terrible came. Mion: Dr. Robotnik came and invaded the whole planet. Rena: Trapping many animals and mobians, or entities of Sonic's ethnicity, inside a pod. Mion: So they can be robotocized, or turned into robots. Rena: To take on a foe like this, a hero would rise. Mion: A blue, fast hedgehog named Sonic! Rena: Sonic the Hedgehog! Background: -Name: Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. -Age: 16 -Height: ??? -Weight: 77lbs -Weapons: None, unless if you count chaos emeralds/super forms Rena: Sonic has had much experience fighting many foes. Mion: Whether' it be Robotnik, shadow, or even just sparing with Knuckles. Rena: Either way, Sonic as a hero can really kick ass. Mion: Sonic uses speed to his advantage Rena: Another thing that helps him, is the chaos emeralds. Mion: Yep. This is how he turns into super sonic. Rena: Yup! Mion: Just with the application of 7 immortal, indestructible chaos emeralds! Super Sonic: -Nearly unkillable -Needs extreme force to break super form -needs all 7 chaos emeralds to use -Far faster than most things in the universe -Operates very similar to super saiyan. Mion: Super sonic is no joke Rena: Other than making Sonic so fast, he nearly has infinite speed, it also boosts his strength, and durability. Mion: He'll need it when theres a technologically advanced doctor planing to take over a ton of universes and worlds. Rena: Yep. Mion: However, all heroes got a weakness. Rena: And what could his be? Mion: We'll get to that. Faults: -Reckless -Goes into battle without thinking -Sometimes must work with a team -Super form only lasts for a limited time -Terrible durability that needs rings Feats: -Defeated Eggman many times -Fastest thing alive -Super Sonic -Survived Eggman's reality warping -Can defeat threats to the universe (such as time eater or solaris) Mion: Wow, Rena: I thought that whole Silver "Ibilis" thing was a joke. Ibilis is the Islamic version of Satan. Mion: Yep, now lets move on. Note: Sonic X Sonic is being used for the battle. Spongebob OST: Spongebob's Dream Mion: Living in a underwater pineapple for years is a hard thing to do. Rena: It would need so much maintenance, that it wouldn't really be a pineapple anymore. Mion: However, in the city called "Bikini Bottom", theres one who lives in a pineapple. Rena: And his name is Spongebob Squarepants Mion: Spongebob is an anthropomorphic sponge. Rena: Who works as a worker at the krusty krab. Mion: Mmhmm. He was hired by Mr. Krabs after a whole mob of customers flooded the Krusty Krab. Rena: Spongebob's spatula is the thing that would help him. Background: ''' -Name: Spongebob Squarepants -Age: 36-37 (2017) Born: July 14, 1983. -Height:??? -Weight: As much as a normal sponge usually -Weapons: Bubbles, Spatula, Etc. Mion: Spongebob really loves bubbles. Rena: Yes, he does. He even uses them as weapons. Mion: Bubble bash, Cruise Bubble, you name it. Rena: He created a sentient friend out of bubbles, bubble buddy! Mion: Other than bubbles, from the second movie, sponge out of water, he is in possession of the magic page, so whatever he writes comes to life. Rena: Other than that, cruise bubble is a powerful bubble that when launched, can be controlled to where it goes. Mion: That's awesome. Rena: Sure is, Mion: However, spongebob has a bit of a fault... '''Faults: -Too mellow -Very childish personality -Very stupid at times -Sometimes has bad perceptions (Ex. A pal for gary) -Cruise bubble only lasts for a limited time Feats: -Gotten blown up by a nuke, inside of the fireball and seemed unharmed -Defeated very strong beings in some video games -Able to outfox plankton on multiple occasions -Died and came back in the first movie -Extremely strong (Sponge out of water super form) Mion: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this talk once and for all. Rena: Let R' Rip! Prelude Jellyfish fields, 9 AM Spongebob was walking throughout the area, looking for some jellyfish. Until he saw Sonic laying on a rock, daydreaming about something. Spongebob: Oooh, a Jellyfish! Spongebob then jumped up and slammed his net on Sonic's belly! Sonic: AHHH! What was that for? Spongebob: Sorry, I thought you were a jellyfish. Sonic: You idiot, get ready for a beating! Sonic jumped up and it was on. FIGHT! Fight Sonic tried to spindash Spongebob, but he easily dodged it. Spongebob then pulled out his spatula and swung at spongebob, Sonic easily moved away from Spongebob and landed on the rock wall again. Spongebob then ran over to Sonic with a spatula in hand and swung it at him, he cut the blue hedgehog's back and some blood came out. Sonic then jumped back and hit spongebob in the face and Spongebob flew back. Spongebob: Ow. Sonic: Yeah ow! It's go time! Sonic then jumped up again then started spindashing spongebob from above. BLAM BLAM BLAM Sonic was pounding spongebob until. KABOOM! Sonic flew up, and Spongebob had a bubble helmet on his head. Spongebob used bubble bash. Sonic: What the? POW Sonic was sent flying out, so Spongebob jumped on a bubble and flew at him. Spongebob then hit Sonic in a powerful manner again POW! Sonic was sent flying again, now out of jellyfish fields. CRASH Sonic was sent flying into the Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs: Who's this. Before Mr. Krabs could recognize Sonic, Spongebob flew in and started summoning missiles made completely made out of bubbles. Spongebob: Bubble blast! Bubble missiles were sent flying at Sonic repeatedly! Spongebob then summoned a giant bubble bomb and he threw it down on Sonic and blew it up. KABOOM! Suddenly, Sonic jumped out and spindashed into Spongebob's face. Then he blasted Spongebob outside and they flew right in the middle of bikini bottom. Sonic kicked Spongebob up and he landed face first on the ground. Spongebob: Ouch. Spongebob got up and he saw 7 colorful emeralds around sonic. Spongebob: Uh oh. Sonic went super sonic! Then Pow! Spongebob went flying! POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW! Sonic was beating the utter crap out of Spongebob in midair. He then threw Spongebob down onto the road until suddenly. PLOP! Spongebob regenerated and then, POW! Spongebob bashed Sonic in middair with bubble bash. Spongebob then started launching a ton of bubbles at Sonic. One caught the blue hedgehog and he started floating up. Spongebob then launched a cruise bubble at Sonic, KABOOM! Sonic fell to the ground. Spongebob's opprotunity has came. He pulled out his magic page and he started writing "The blue hedgehog I'm fighting will be locked in a cage" Soon, a generic cage was summoned around Sonic. Sonic shouted out! Sonic: What's this? Sonic then blasted out and he flew at Spongebob. Spongebob was just done putting away his magic page. Spongebob then was hit and he was flying! BLAM! Spongebob fell a long way, and he landed in the Kelp Forest. Sonic started flying around the kelp forest in search for Spongebob. Sonic flew into the kelp forest like a beast! Shredding up the trees in the way as he was doing it. Spongebob was scared. As sonic was looking around, Spongebob secretly pulled out his secret page and wrote "Sonic turns back to normal". Sonic's super form suddenly went away Sonic: What the?!?! Spongebob jumped behind Sonic and tackled him. Sonic: AHHHH!! Get off me! Spongebob: NO CAN DO! Spongebob started hitting him. Sonic: AH AH AH!! OW! O! STOP! Spongebob: NEVER! Spongebob then pulled out his spatula and started stabbing Sonic in the torso with it. SHINK SHINK SHINK SHINK SHINK Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Sonic was all bloody, Spongebob was standing in a defensive position. Spongebob: BRING IT ON! Sonic: I'll give it all I got! Blood was still dripping from Sonic, but he didn't care. He started spinning until he flew right at Sonic and hit him, Spongebob flew up. Sonic the jumped up only to smash him into the ground harshly. Sonic then jumped on Spongebob and started shredding him up! SHRRRRRRRRREEEEEDDDDD Spongebob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Sonic didn't stop until chunks of sponge were everywhere! Sonic: You were just so plain stupid. Sonic starts walking away until suddenly Spongebob: Hey buddy! Sonic: What the!?!?!? Impossible!!!! Spongebob had somehow regenerated. Sonic: I WILL END YOU! The 7 chaos emeralds broke out and Sonic turned into super sonic with them. Spongebob turned into his goofy goober wizard form. Queue: Goofy Goober Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK!!!! Spongebob started firing blasts from his guitar at Sonic, but Sonic was dodging them all. Sonic then flew at Spongebob and tried to spindash at him, until Spongebob fired a blast and hit him, Sonic was knocked down and Spongebob pulled out his bubble wand and created a sword with it. Spongebob then jumped up and flew down at Sonic. SHINK. Sonic was impaled through the back with Spongebob's bubble sword and Sonic was bleeding out. It kinda was like that scene from Final Fantasy VII when Sephiroth killed Aeris. Spongebob: Goofy Goofy Goofy Goofy Goober ROCK! Spongebob summoned his guitar again and he aimed it at the back of Sonic's head. Sonic: Have... Mercy! Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! BLAST!!!!! Spongebob stopped playing the guitar and it was smoking. Spongebob dropped his guitar and turned back to normal. He looked around and he saw Sonic the Hedgehog, well, not REALLY Sonic the Hedgehog, but a pile of dust that used to be the blue hedgehog. Spongebob was shocked. Spongebob: Uh oh. Spongebob slipped away, and when he got far away, he ran off. Spongebob escaped the kelp forest, and made it somewhere else. KO! KO and Results Spongebob is seen at Goo Lagoon, getting an ice cream cone while the pile of dust that used to be Sonic the Hedgehog is blown away by the wind. Rena: Goofy Goober Rock! Mion: Sonic definitely is a fast being. Albeit faster than Sonic, Rena: However, Spongebob's Toon Force, Durability, Regeneration, Strength and other forms were able to destroy the blue hedgehog. Mion: You forgot something. Rena: What? Mion: Reality Warping. Rena: Oh, Right! Mion: Spongebob's reality warping is better and more powerful than what Sonic has dealt with. Sonic can't deal with Gravity being negative and the ground being the ceiling. Rena: What she means is that Spongebob was able to turn the world upside down, and it caused Patrick to go into the sky. Mion: Other than that, Spongebob has tanked many hits from dangerous thugs and monsters easily regenerating from the pain like nothing happened. An example of this is when he chases people, like the Strangler, Squidward and many other things. Spongebob (Winner): +Stronger +Durability +More things in arsenal +Toonforce +Possibly Smarter -Slower Sonic The Hedgehog (Fallen): +Faster +Game or Archie Sonic would most likely win, but they were not used. -Weaker -Less durable -Smaller Arsenal -No Toonforce -Generally outclassed -Only in "Sonic X" Form Mion: Only being in Sonic X Form, Spongebob had this easily! Rena: Who lives as a pile of dust under the sea? Sonic the Hedgehog! Mion: The winner is Spongebob Squarepants. Next Time on Death Battle A girl in fancy clothing and drinking tea is seen. Bernkastel: I am the great witch of miracles, Frederica Bernkastel. As she continues to drink tea, someone barges in! A short skeleton, with a blue hoodie was seen. Sans: Hey buddy, did you do anything today? What's that over there? Bernkastel had Papyrus's skull under the coffee table. She knew a fight was coming. Sans: If you get out of that seat, you are REALLY '''not gonna like what happens next. One of Sans's eyes went completely black and the other one was glowing. '''Next Battle: Sans vs Frederica Bernkastel Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Paladinporter Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017